Geek Charming:Auslly Version
by AusllyRauraLover
Summary: This story is about a girl named Ally Dawson who Is very popular & One day has to team up for a project with Austin Moon The Geek ...This is based on the movie Geek Charming So i hope you like it :
1. Geek Charming:Auslly Version Ep 1

**Ally's P.O.V:**

Hi I'm Ally Dawson.I'm the most popular girl in my school & I'm daddy owes my school & the mall. Today is the first day of senior year,Cant wait to see my besties.

Ally-*walks over to her locker*

Trish/Melanie-*walks up to Ally*Hey.

Ally-Hey 's up.

Trish-I just got a manicure.

Melanie-I studied for our math pop quiz today.

Ally-*chewing her gum*Pop quiz on the first day of school ? Wow.

**Ally's P.O.V:**

Yea many of you might want to know why Melanie is one of my besties if she's sooo Melanie is my hard to dad married her mom when we were 5 years old. She's cool when she's not all smart.

**End Of P.O.V**

Ally-So do we have cheerleading practice today ?

Trish-As always.

Melanie-Oh i'll be right back.

**Melanie's P.O.V:**

Hi I'm Melanie Dawson. Yea Ally Dawson is my 's cool at times she's not bossy or 're rich but richness doesnt really matter to i got bump into a guy.

**End Of P.O.V**

Melanie-Ow *on the floor*

?-oh I'm sorry *helps Melanie*

Melanie-*smiles*It's ok.i wasnt seeing where i was looking.

Austin-*smiles*I'm Austin.I'm new to this school.

Melanie-I'm..

Ally-*cuts her off by walking infront of her*Um excuse me but you just bump into my friend

Austin-Oh well she wasnt looking & neither was i so it's not our fault.

Ally-Who are you anyways ?

Austin-I'm Austin Moon.I'm new in this school.

Ally-Well Listen Austin.I'm Ally Dawson and you wouldnt want to get on my ugly Stay out of my way ok.*grabs Melanie's arm & starts walking away*

Melanie-*turns around while Ally is dragging her away*Bye Austin.

Austin-*smiles*Bye.

**Austin's P.O.V:**  
Who does this Ally Dawson chick think she is ? I was just talking to a very cute girl & she comes out of no where & just starts insulting ,I wish i knew what that girl's name is. Well that's the for class

**End Of P.O.V**

(In Math Class)

Austin-*sees Melanie & sits next to her*Hey.

Melanie-Oh hi.I'm sorry about Ally.

Austin-It's is very annoy.

Melanie-*giggles*Yea that's how she is.

Austin-so i didnt get your name ?

Melanie-I'm Melanie.

Austin-Well nice to meet you Melanie.

Melanie-*smiles* You too.

-*walks in the class*Morning class,everyone get ready for your popquiz.

Austin-What ? Pop quiz on the first day ?

Melanie-Yup that's what worry i studied so if you need help just ask me.*smiles*

Austin-Ok thanks *thinks:Wow she has a beautiful smile*

(After The PopQuiz)

-*grading the quizzes while the class is writting down the notes*

**Austin-*passes a note to Melanie:Hey**

**Melanie-Hi.**

**something?**

**Melanie-Sure :)**

**Austin:Um Well,I like your handwriting.**

**Melanie-Oh! Thanks :)**

(Bell rings)

-Ok i'm done grading your quizzes.I'll pass them out when you guys are leaving.*starts passing them out*

Austin-*smiles*I got a 100.

Melanie-Me too.

Ally-*walks up to *Um this grade isnt good.

-Well you got a 70 & that's what you got.

Ally-My daddy wouldnt want her daughter getting a 70 on a pop quiz..Raise it up before i tell him to fire you.

-*changes Ally's grade to a 100*

Ally-Thanks Teach.*leaves*

Austin-*looks at Melanie*Wow.

Melanie-Yup since her daddy is principle she does whatever she feels like.

Austin-Anyways what's your next class.

melanie-Music.

Austim-me 's go *they leave*

(In Music Class)

-Hello Class,who will like to be the first one to sing ?

(No one raises their hand)

-Very well.*looks around*A ha Melanie.

Melanie-Um i cant.I dont know how to sing.

-Melanie come 's nothing to be scared of.

* * *

Will Melanie sing ?

TBC EP 2!


	2. Geek Charming:Auslly Version Ep 2

Ally-*thinks: Melanie can't sing in front of people, she has stagefright.I better help her out* um miss.

-yes Ally ?

Ally-um you mind if I can sing first,Melanie isnt feeling so good ?

-um alright. Sing .

Melanie-*looks at Ally & mouths : thanks*

Ally-*smiles & goes up on stage* ok I'm gonna sing a song I wrote a couple of days ago. Hope you guys like it *smiles*

Austin-*rolls his eyes*

Ally-*sings /asOQolzLCU0*

Austin-*surprised & thinks:wow she knows how to sing*

-*starts clapping*

-wonderful ally, just wonderful.

Ally-*smiles*thanks *sits in her seat*

-now who's next ?

Miley-can I go next ?

-sure .

Miley-*walks over to the stage & bumps Ally on purpose*oh I'm sorry *smiles evily & goes on stage*

Ally-*Rolls her eyes*

Miley-So i'm gonna see a song written by my dad the famous singer Billy Ray Cyrus.*sings /Hr0Wv5DJhuk*

-*starts clapping*

Miley-Thank and dont forget to vote for me as your prom queen.*looks at Ally & smiles evily*

**Ally's P.O.V:**

So many of you might notice but me & Miley dont get along. Ever since we were little,Miley always wanted to be top of everything i since i'm running for prom queen,she wants to run for prom queen too -_-

**End Of P.O.V**

-Ok good job Miley.(Bell rings) Have a nice day everyone.

Melanie-*looks at Austin*What calss do you have next ?

Austin-Drama.

Melanie-Oh i have Science,but luckily for you,the rooms are right next to each 's go *they leave*

(In Drama Class)

Austin-*sits down*

Dez-*walks over to him*Hey i'm Dez.

Austin-Austin.

Dez-*sits next to him*You must be new here ?

Austin-Yea.

Dez-Cool.I love meeting new my turtle Fiorella.*shows Austin his turtle*

Austin-cool.I didnt know you can bring a pet to school.

Dez-Um. You cant *puts Fiorella in his bookbag*

Austin-Um alright

-*walks in*Morning Class & Welcome to Drama is gonna work on a project & i'll assign you with a student,TRISH !

Trish-Yes ?

-you have Dez..Fabiola you have with with with.

Ally-*walks in the class*Sorry i'm late.

-Austin with Ally.

Auslly-WHAT !

i dont want i have someone else ?

-No Miss Dawson.

Ally-But.

-No buts,Now sit.

Ally-*rolls her eyes & sits down*

-Dallas with Jenny & Simon with Elisa.

Trish-*raises her hand*

-Yes Trish ?

Trish-What's this project about anyways ?

-Well since this is the last year for all of us.I want the students to make new friends & learn things about each that's what you guys are gonna be doing during these three weeks. This project is worth 50 % of you grade so good luck everyone.

Ally-*looks at Austin & thinks:These three weeks are gonna be the worst three weeks of my life*

Austin-*feels like someone is looking at him & looks at Ally*

Ally-*sees Austin looking at her & looks at the teacher quickly*

Austin-*Thinks:Was Ally just looking at me or what ?...Ugh three weeks spending time with her is gonna the worst three weeks of my life*

(After Class)

Austin-*walks outside the class*

Ally-*grabs Austin's hand & pulls him over to a corner*

Austin-You know you could just say Austin come over here then grabbing my hand & pulling me here.

Ally-*rolls her eyes* what are we gonna do about this project ?

Austin-I dont know. I feel like i already know 're a total drama queen & Diva.

Ally-*shocked*Excuse me ? what did you just call me

Austin-Drama Queen & Diva.

Ally-Ok i might be a drama queen but i'm not a diva.

Austin-Whatever *about to walk away*

Ally-*grabs Austin hand*Come on.I need a good grade on this.

Austin-I though you didnt care about your grade since you're daddy is the principal.

Ally-Well that's why i came late to dad said that i just cant fire teachers if they give me bad i have to get good are you gonna help me or not ?

Austin-...

* * *

What will Austin say ?  
TBC EP 3 !


	3. Geek Charming:Auslly Version Ep 3

Austin-*sighs*Ok but just because my grades are important to me unlike other people who dont even care.

Ally-Ok i'll meet you outside of the school & we'll go to my house & work on the Bye.*leaves to her class*

(After School)

Austin-*waiting for Ally*

Ally-*parks her car & is wearing ally/set?id=51210364*

Austin-Um werent you wearing a dress earlier ?

Ally-Yea but i cant be wearing the same clothes for more than 5 hours.

Austin-*rolls his eyes*

Ally-Just get in

Austin-*gets in the car*Nice car.

dad bought it for me when i was 13 years old.

Austin-But you cant drive until you're 16

Ally-Yea i never drove it until i turned 16.*drives to her house*

(At Ally's House)

Ally-*parks her car*Here we casa.

Austin-*looks at Ally's house*This isnt a 's a manison !

Ally-*smiles*Let's go in *they go inside the house*Daddy i'm home !

Jerry-Hey princess.*looks at Austin*Is this your boyfriend ? Have you finally broken up with Dallas *smiles happily*

Ally-No daddy. Me & dallas are still is Austin,he's umm well let's say project buddy.

Jerry-Oh you go to my school.

Austin-Yes sir.

Jerry-Oh you're that new kid Austin A student who got transfer from Ny to Miami.

Austin-*smiles*Yes.I also sing.

Jerry-Oh why dont you join the singing know this year they have a contest on singing.

Austin-Then i might apply. *smiles*

Ally-Ok 're gonna work on the project now daddy.

do you know if your sister came already ?

Ally-Not sure daddy.

Jerry-Oh ok.

Auslly-*goes to Ally's room*

(After A While)

Ally-Ok i think i know you alittle bit you're name is Austin 're 16 years birthday is on December 29, favorite color is love got transfer from Ny to i think that's it.

Austin-Ok Your name is Ally the most popular girl from birthday is on November 29, favorite color is sing during your free time & you're a diva.

Ally-I'm not a diva

Austin-Yes you are.

Ally-Am not.

Austin-yes you are.

Ally-No i'm not !

Austin-*starts ticking her*Admit you're a diva.

Ally-*laughing*I'm not a diva !

Austin-*still ticking her*Say it.

Ally-*laughing*No

Austin-*ticking her*Say it.

Ally-*laughing*Fine ticking me.

Austin-*stops ticking her & looks at Ally*

Ally-*looks at Austin & Leans in*

Austin-*leans in also*

Melanie-*walks in* Ally,do you have my text *sees Austin*Austin !

Austin-*looks at Melanie*Melanie ?

Melanie-Um i'm sorry did i interupt something ?

Auslly-*looks at each other*NO

Ally-Um we...Were just um looking for my earring.*starts looking*

Melanie-But you have both earrings on.

Ally-Yea because Austin found it. Thanks Austin.*gets up & gives Melanie her textbook*Here.

Melanie-Thanks.

Austin-So Mel *gets up*What are you doing here ?

Melanie-I live here ?

Ally-Melanie is my stepsister.

Austin-Ohh.

Melanie-Yea well i have to go & do my homework.

Austin-Oh can i do homework with you too ?

Melanie-*smiles*Sure.

Austin-Ok i'll just finish writting something here & i'll head over to your room.

Melanie-Cool *leaves*

Austin-*smiles while watching Melanie leave*

Ally-*waves her hand on Austin's face*Hello.

Austin-*snaps out of it* um i better start writting *starts writting in his notebook*

Ally-You like Melanie dont you ?

Austin-What.I dont know what you're talking about.

Ally-Yes you do *smiles*What if i help you with her

Austin-Why would you want to help me ?

Ally-Because melanie is my sister & she deserves a want me to help you or not ?

Austin-*smiles*Ok we'll start tomorrow.

Ally-Fine

Austin-See you tomorrow then.*leaves*

Ally-*smiles*

* * *

Will Ally Help Austin ?  
Are they falling for each other ?  
TBC EP 4


End file.
